How it all went down
by GumBallHanazono
Summary: the story of Noriko. and how, well, basically shit happened in her view.
1. Chapter 1

it was strange, really.

she rarely talked to humans. just watched them from far away. would she even consider herself human? she does look like one. but she wasnt made like normal humans. she was created by someone who is half human of course.

she doesn't know what she should consider herself as. for now, just an observer. she had asked herself the same thing when her other half, Hiroko, was still around with her. unfortunately, Hiroko gave an answer that really dint help Noriko.

"we're not humans. we're not weak and puny like them. we're far useful than them."

hiroko was never like that. until one day she met a creature known as zetzu. the one who ruined everything. the one that caused Indra to be against his younger brother Ashura. caused the fight between the senjus and the uchihas. everything was made into a mess.

she tried to at least keep tabs on the tailed beasts. but of course Noriko was far too late for that. then again, she had a feeling she had to move on to the next objective. keep Kaguya from getting revived. and so far, Hiroko and zetsu were fucking things up.

now all she can do is make sure nothing else fucks up. observe everything. make sure nothing major happens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Human. nothing she could see into her reflection. Pale skin, pupilless white eyes. white straight hair that reached to her shoulders. definetly not human. of course she could change her appearance to look more like them. but she prefers to look like herself. how she was made.

she hugged her knees as she stared at her reflection in the water. currently she was sulking like she usually was. she preferred to call it "silent planning".

sitting on the ground and staring at a river was one of the things she would always do. she would sometimes make sure novody was around to see her. it has been a while since she actually talked to someone. she kinda liked it that way.

Noriko took a deep breath and tried to think carefully. what has happened so far? oh yeah, another war had went off. "the third shinobi war" as they would call it. she was upset about it. it would mean more younger soldiers would go fight in, most likely be killed. a huge mess.  
and she cant do much about it. what can she do? nothing. she doesn't know what to do in those situations. so far, she will watch. and observe like she always does. pathetic.

"there should be a river somewhere here.."

Noriko jumped slightly at the sudden voice, not far from where she was. damn she spaced out again. before she could get up and flee, it was too late as a young girl came out of some bushes and stepped in.

"here it is- oh!" the girl jumped a bit seeing Noriko. which caused Noriko to jump again, more startled. she quickly got ready to make a run for it.

"wait! im sorry i scared you! please dont run away!" the girl held onto what it seemed like a bottle as she was concerned.

Noriko stayed still. anxiety written all over her face. she stayed quiet as she observed her.

the girl smiled a bit "its ok. i wont hurt you or do anything that you wont like. i was just looking for this river to get some water."

all Noriko could respond with was "...hmn.."

the girl couldn't help but giggle as she carefully kneeled in front of the river and made sure to get water. as she did it, she glanced at Noriko, who was still watching her carefully while standing nervously.

"um..do you have a name?"

"...Noriko..."

"Noriko huh! what a pretty name! what about your surname?"

"im just called Noriko..."

"oh, alright~.." the girl smiled more. she got up after she finished getting water.

"im sorry Noriko-chan, i should get going. you seem nice! can i see you tomorrow again? please?"

"ok..." wait noriko, you just met this girl and you agreed to let her see you again? what's gotten into you.

"great! i'll see you again tomorrow! i hope to get to know you!" she waved. as she started running she suddenly stopped and turned. "oh! how can i be so forgetful! i dint even say my name to you!"

Noriko fidgeted a bit as she looked at her "...what is your name?"

the girl gave her a big smile

"Rin. Rin Nohara.

 **AN: im still a beginner with writting. so if you want, let me know how this is going.**

 **as for now. im gonna be skipping time every once in a while. that way i wont lose focus. like i said, reviews are welcomed!**


End file.
